Jaden Wheeler
by FallOuT BeaR
Summary: What if Jaden was Joey Wheeler's son? The answer? Jaden Wheeler, the Red Eyes Black Dragon duellist.
1. Chapter 1

Jaden Wheeler.

Joey Wheeler clasped the hand of his spouse, Mai Valentine, as she grunted and screamed, forming sweat beads of exertion on her flawless skin.

He forced his eyes shut as she continued to writhe in pain, recalling the whirlwind of events that had led up to this situation.

'

* * *

Joey's head sunk into the plush cushion, his bride of 3 months, Mai. snuggled up beside him. A purple blanket covering their naked bodies,

Joey was on cloud nine, aside from the sex, he had finally defeated Seto Kaiba.

After Kaiba's retirement from the Pro Circuit to focus on Kaibacorp and Yugi Moto's disappearance, Joey had quickly climbed the ranks to champions. But a mere three years later, the world was subjected to a new twist in the Kaiba-Wheeler rivalry saga.

Seto Kaiba had returned to the sport, quickly making a speech to the media highlighting his intentions to return to his former pedestal of champion,

"Three weeks ago, I told Kaibacorp to shove it. I got tired of sitting on my ass; I am coming for the position of champion. No one will stop me!"

To say Joey Wheeler was annoyed was an understatement, he quickly retaliated to Kaiba's announcement on behalf of the Pro Circuit with the simple but insulting line, "Seto Kaiba can take his ball and go home,"

Kaiba obliterated the duelists that blocked his path, climbing to world number two. It was a cancer to Joey's soul that he had never defeated Seto Kaiba, his Red Eyes always bowing beneath Kaiba's Blue eyes. Joey needed to win more than anything

"Seto Kaiba, I issue a challenge to duel you for the pedestal of world champion. On one term, if I win, I want you to create me a deck with all the Red Eye's Black Dragon variants, as well as one other card which I will inform you of in private."

Kaiba replied without hesitation, "I accept Joey Wheelers proposal as well as terms, but it is only fair that I add in my own. If I win, Joey Wheeler never duels again!"

The duel was on epic proportions, Kaiba overwhelmed Joey with his three Blue Eyes, only for Joey to destroy all three using an array of spell and trap cards. The climax came when Kaiba summoned one of his Blue Eyes from the graveyard,

Kaiba 100 – 50 Joey

"I play Monster Reborn! Come forth, Blue Eyes White Dragon (Attack: 3000 Defence:2500) Burst stream of destruction!"

"I play Negate Attack!"

"You are only prolonging your fate, Wheeler. I end."

(I know the next summoned dragon appears in 5d, but work with me.)

"I send my Baby Dragon, Time Wizard and Flame Swordsman to the graveyard to special summon my Montage Dragon! (L8. Attack:? Defence :?) in Attack mode! I now play the spell card, Dragons treasure; too raise my Montage Dragon's attack and defence by 300 points!"

Montage Dragon. (Attack: 300 Defence: 300)

"300 Attack? This is a joke, Wheeler."

"Let me finish, Montage dragon gets an attack points boost, the combined levels of the three cards that were sent to the graveyards to special summon it times 300!"

(2+5+3= 10X300=3000)

Montage Dragon (Attack: 3300 Defence: 300)

"No!" Kaiba shouted,

"Oh yes!" Joey shouted in glee, "Montage Dragon, destroy his Blue Eyes!"

Blue Eyes roared in agony before disintegrating into fragments,

Joey 50 – 0 Kaiba

"That's game."

Kaiba wordlessly walked over to Joey, grabbing his hand and lifting it into the air to the roar of the crowd. "You have my word Joey Wheeler. I will create your Red Eyes Black Dragon variants. Although it hurts my pride, it was an honour to duel you."

Joey grinned, "Likewise."

As stated before, Joey was on cloud nine, nothing could dampen his mood now.

"Joey, I'm pregnant."

* * *

Joey pondered over the Dulux colour charts, particularly light red, blue and yellow. Which would his unborn child prefer?

(Big hint. What do the colours represent? )

"Baby? Which colour do you think we should use for his or her bedroom?"

Mai looked up from her newspaper, and peered over at the colour pamphlet Joey was holding,

"Hmmm… I think … yes, I think yellow, it is neither a girls nor a boy's colour."

Joey did not put up any resistance, agreeing with Mai's logic. "Yellow it is," He placed a soft, chaste kiss on Mai's lips, but suddenly his head drooped depressingly.

Mai tilted his head up with her soft hands, "Honey, what is it?" she asked concerned.

"Am I going to be good father?"

Mai giggled, "Joey Wheeler, you are going to be the best father the world has ever seen."

* * *

Surprised to hear silence, Joey looked up, meeting the brown eyes of his newborn son. To his surprise, the baby did not possess his mother and father's blonde hair, instead having a small tuft of chestnut. Joey's heart melted at the sight of the two point eight kilograms of pure happiness, he kissed Mai's cheek as both parents burst into tears of joy.

The door to the hospital room and the lobby opened, as Joey's and Mai's friend all entered to congratulate the new parents,

"He's so cute!" Serenity Wheeler and Tea gushed.

"What are you going to name him, Joey?" Yugi asked, who was making a rare appearance to visit his close friends along with his girlfriend Tea.

"Yeah, Joey. Have you and Mai thought of a name?" Tristan added.

"Well, I have." Joey declared "His name shall be Joey Junior!"

Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Serenity all sweat dropped, "More like Monkey junior." Kaiba said, mocking Joey.

"You know, just because you're my sister's husband and the father of my nephew doesn't mean I can't beat the shit out of you."

Mai decided to calm the tension "Boy's, calm down! I've already chosen a name for him, Jaden."

Joey smiled, "That's a beautiful name, Jaden Wheeler …. My little duelist."

* * *

"Come forth, Jaden Wheeler! The Winged Dragon of Ra appoints you its wielder!"

The Winged Dragon of Ra bellowed before swooping towards Jaden. Its divine body poised to crush the child. A six year old Jaden Wheeler jolted awake, his small hands balled into fists. It was the seventh time he had dreamt of The Winged Dragon of Ra. A repetitive chain of dreams that had spanned over the last month.

"Dad." Jaden called out weakly into the darkness, a few minutes later, the corridor light flickered on. After a few quiet thuds, his father was above him, wearing a tired but comforting smile, Joey Wheeler quietly slipped into the duvet, allowing Jaden to squeeze into his body.

"Another Winged Dragon of Ra dream, Jaden?"

Jaden silently nodded,

"Don't worry, Jaden. Go back to bed. I think it's high time you met my dearest friend, Yugi Moto."

* * *

Please R & R.

Until next time, Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n – This is my first time writing a duel, so forgive me for any errors.

Chapter 2: The Entrance Exam.

* * *

"Yugi! Come in in!" Jaden heard his mom's voice warmly welcoming the guest. Seemingly uninterested by the event, he went back to watching cartoons on the television.

"Jaden, I'd like you to meet Yugi Moto." Jaden glanced away from the television to see his father standing next to a short man with punk – style hair,

"Hello Jaden, nice to meet you." Mr Moto spoke in a light tone, combined with his eyes, which despite the hair, gave him an innocent aura.

"Uh, it is very nice to meet you Mr Moto."

"Please, call me Yugi. Now Jaden, I have to put an end to formalities, could you please explain your Winged Dragon of Ra dream?"

Could Jaden trust this man? He looked towards his father for reassurance, being influenced to explain his dream by Joey Wheeler's big smile.

Jaden informed Yugi of his dream, who remained silent, only occasionally asking questions. "Hmmm." Yugi contemplated, and then with great dexterity, he spread his duel monster deck onto the coffee table, every card was face down.

Gifting Jaden a reassuring smile, Yugi explained "If the Winged Dragon of Ra has truly chosen you; you will be able to find the card among my deck."

Jaden pressed his finger to the first card… No, this wasn't the Winged Dragon of Ra. This process continued until the fifteenth card, customarily Jaden put his finger on the card, only to feel searing heat. He quickly retracted his finger with a yelp of pain, Joey and Mai, who had entered with tea and biscuits quickly went to Jaden's aid.

"Could you take that card off the table, Mr Moto? I don't think it likes me."

Yugi picked up the card; it was Slifer The Sky Dragon. 'If Jaden truly has been chosen by The Winged Dragon Of Ra, it would explain why Slifer The Sky Dragon as well as Obelisk The Tormentor would be hostile towards him' Yugi thought, Yugi quickly pocketed the two cards,

After regaining his courage, Jaden continued the process. His finger lay on the thirty-fourth card, it was radiating unseen power. Considering his answer for a few moments, Jaden spoke up,

"I believe it is this one."

"You believe this is The Winged Dragon Of Ra?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Yugi slowly flipped the card, The Winged Dragon Of Ra (Attack:? Defence :?).

"It seems you truly are the destined wielder of The Winged Dragon Of Ra, To protect yourself from harm, Jaden. You must possess a millennium item." Yugi slipped his hand into his pocket, revealing a golden key, holding it by a cord.

Yugi placed it around Jaden neck, "Keep this with you at all times Jaden, this is the Millennium key. It holds great power, so only use it when in great need."

Another condition, Whenever you enter this card into a duel. you must recite the Hieratic text, Praise be unto thee, O Ra, thou exalted Power, who dost enter into the habitations of Ament, behold thy body is Atum." Yugi paused before continuing, "I have spoken with your father, I will be tutoring you on the history of duelling, ranging from Shadow duels to the Sacred Beast cards. Now duelling should be taught by bloodline, which your father has agreed to. There is an air of destiny about you, It is a privilege to help you achieve your potential. " "Now it's time to take my leave," and as abruptly as he had arrived, Yugi Moto had left.

Joey smiled, unfazed with Yugi's quick disappearance, "Well Jaden, I guess it's time for you first duel.

* * *

(7 years later.)

"Is that Joey Wheeler's son?"

"Yeah, Jaden Wheeler."

"That's Jaden Wheeler! I thought he would have looked … more imposing."

"I hear he has Yugi's Dark Magician in his deck,"

"I hear he has all three Egyptian god cards,"

"It would explain why he has the Millennium Key hung around his neck."

"I don't care what cards or ancient Egyptian artefacts he possesses, he's cute."

Jaden ignored the whispers as he walked down the corridors of the Duel Academy Registration building, he had completed his exam, which he was sure he had done well on, Yugi mentally pushing him to the limits during their tutor sessions, as he walked towards the duel examination arena, a familiar voice resonated through the halls.

"Jaden!"

Jaden glanced back to see a teenage boy rushing towards him, the boy was wearing an Obelisk blue leather jacket, on top of black t-shirt, the boys spiky inky black hair defying gravity. Speaking of gravity, the boy currently had a group of girls orbiting him.

(If you want to see Kuro, I'm setting him as my author image.)

"Kuro(Means black in Japanese.)! How have you been?"

Pausing to catch his breath, Kuro replied "I've been good Jaden, how's Uncle Joey and Aunt Mai?"

"They're both fine, and Aunt Serenity and Uncle Seto?"

"Mom and Dad are good, Have you finished your exam then?"

"Yeah, I'm heading over for my duel."

"Ah, I remember my duel. I destroyed Crowler with my Blue Eyes." Kuro said casually, Jaden sweat dropped.

"Anyway, I'll be watching your battle cuz. It's nice to know I'll have someone worthy to duel soon. See you around!" Kuro then dashed off, Jaden shook his head with a smile before walking off.

"You're late!" Vellian Crowler screamed,

"I'm sorry; I got lost on the way." Jaden tried to interject into Crowler's tirade. "Your father may be champion Wheeler but he has no influence here! This is a Kaiba – owned duel academy, I will condemn you to Slifer slacker with my own hands."

Jaden's rage rose at the unfair comment, "Fine by me."

The crowd was watching the heated display with interested eyes, not many freshmen had the guts to stand up to Vellian Crowler.

"Duel!"

"It's time to duel!" (I hate Jaden's Get Your Game On, in the season 0 opener Yugi's it's time to Du-Du-Du-Du-Duel Is amazing!)

Crowler 4000 – 4000 Jaden

Both duellists drew five cards from the deck,

Crowler grinned, "I start." He then drew one card from his machine deck.

"I summon Ancient Gear in Attack mode! (Attack: 100 Defence: 800. While you control a face-up "Ancient Gear", you can Special Summon this card from your hand in Attack Position.) Due to my Ancient Gear's effect, I can summon another Ancient Gear in attack mode!"

"I now tribute both my Ancient Gears to summon my Ancient Gear Golem in Attack mode! (Attack: 3000 Defence:3000).

"I now end."

Jaden drew from his deck,

"I summon Time wizard to the field! (Attack: 500 Defence: 400. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, toss a coin and call it. If you call it right, destroy all monsters your opponent controls. If you call it wrong, destroy all monsters you control, and you lose Life Points equal to half the total ATK of the destroyed monsters.) I use Time Wizards effect! Both Crowler and Jaden watched nervously as the hand continued to spin, finally landing on a skull,

"Dammit." Crowler growled

Ancient Gear Golem groaned before disintegrating, the cross dressing professor growled in frustration.

"I now play Monster Reborn to summon your Ancient Gear Golem in attack mode!"

Crowler's former warrior made of cogs rose on Jaden's side of the field, "I now tribute my Time Wizard and Ancient Gear Golem to summon my Red Eyes Darkness Dragon in attack mode! (Attack:2800 Defence:2400  
You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 face-up Dragon-Type monster you control. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon.)

"Because of Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon effect, I can special summon another Dragon – type monster. My original and favourite, Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode! (Attack: 2400 Defence: 2000. A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack)." There were gasps and shouts from the audience,

"I set one face down and end my turn."

Crowler tried to keep his cool in front of the legendary dragon, "I play pot of greed!" He drew three cards (+1 Draw phase.) and quickly devised a strategy with the cards in his hand, he would have to go all out, and no card in Jaden's deck could top this.

"I play monster reborn to summon my Ancient Gear Golem in attack mode to the field! I now play polymerization! Sending the two Ancient Gears in my hand and the Ancient Gear Golem to the graveyard to summon my Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem! (Attack: 4300 Defence: 3400. "Ancient Gear Golem" + 2 "Ancient Gear" monsters  
This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. During battle between this attacking card and a Defence Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear Golem" from your Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions.)

"I end my turn." … 'Top that Bitch' Crowler thought.

Jaden smirked, this battle was over.

He drew once from his deck,

(I know Dark Effigy only works for tributes, but I am going to momentarily change it to fusion. I noticed the blunder once I had reread, forgive me. I will be writing what it actually is in brackets.)

"I summon Dark Effigy to the field in attack mode! (If you Fusion (Tribute) Summon a DARK Normal Monster, you can treat this 1 monster as 2 Fusions(Tributes) A black rubix cube like monster rose onto the field."

"Don't forget my Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's effect! I summon Luster Dragon to the field in attack mode! (Attack: 1900 Defence: 1600.A very beautiful dragon covered with sapphire. It does not like fights, but has incredibly high attack power.)

"I now play Polymerization to fuse my Dark Effigy (2 Fusions (Tribs) for Dark Monster), Luster Dragon, Red Eyes and Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon to fusion summon my Five Headed Dragon in attack mode!" (Attack: 5000 Defence: 5000. 5 Dragon-Type monsters  
must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a DARK, EARTH, WATER, FIRE, or WIND monster.)

The crowd roared in shock at the powerful dragon, how strong was this kid?

Crowler tried not to pee himself as all five heads of the dragon glared at him menacingly, "It's over Crowler, I play the spell card, Desolation of Draconic Defence, (Allows Dragon – type monster to deal life points damage equal to its defence only on the turn it is summoned."

"Five Headed Dragon! Obliterate!"

Jaden 4000 – 0 Crowler

"That's game," Jaden stated cooly, instantly rising the school ranks to fan girl number one target, much to Chazz Princeton's annoyance. Crowler shakily got up, his head still whirring from the last attack. Rage started to overcome his mind

"Battling like that should instantly get you into Obelisk, but it doesn't." Crowler sneered, "You need seventy percent or more on the written exam, which I am sure you didn't get." An emissary sped onto the stage, whispering into Crowler's left ear. Crowler crumpled "One hundred percent!" He screamed in shock 'What is this kid? Not one but Zane Truesdale has ever gotten one hundred percent!' He thought.

Crowler's shoulders slumped, "I guess you'll be sorted into Obelisk," He muttered dejectedly,

"I am sorry that I have to reject your enthusiastic offer Doctor Crowler to sort me into Obelisk," The crowd laughed at Jaden's sarcastic comment, "But I would prefer to be placed in Ra." Crowler brightened, "That can be arranged!"

But Jaden was no longer listening to Crowler, "Duel Academy, here I come." He thought.

* * *

Alexis Rhodes expressed shock as the Five Headed Dragon was brought onto the Duel Monsters field. After the match, Alexis analysed Jaden's battle strategy, it was a combination of fusion and power. She had deduced that Jaden used a dragon deck, but she felt that they he possessed even more secrets, her suspicion only being accentuated by the fact that he possessed a Millennium item.

…. Jaden Wheeler … What an interesting boy.

* * *

Please Review

Until next time,

Peace


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, Check out SkayHime13's stories. They're Amazing!

Especially **Frenemy's Alone.**

If you want to have a look at Jaden's duel disk, check out my profile for the link.

* * *

Jaden Wheeler

Chapter 3

Alexis shuffled down the gangway of the ship, on a quest to locate a seat she could occupy for the rest of the journey. She finally spotted an empty seat next to a yellow Ra student; she quickly claimed the seat as her own, not wanting to be the lone student who was forced to sit at the front of the ship with Professor Crowler.

Alexis was confused by the silence that transcended around her. The Ra student next to her was of male gender, but was not constantly harassing her for a date. She swivelled her head to meet the intense gaze of two mahogany orbs, Alexis recoiled in shock, interrupting the boy's gaze.

Alexis examined the boy; He wore the compulsory yellow Ra uniform, the collar casually unbuttoned. The boy's brown hair was sectioned into two layers, the upper light brown conflicting with the lower darker brown. Greatly resembling a Kuriboh, his mahogany eyes were positioned beneath the bangs of the lower layer. Much to Alexis's interest, a streamlined chrome black and grey duel disk was strapped to the boy's left arm. The centrepiece being a lime green orb that was covered by a chrome Y. (Resembles Xbox Logo)

Alexis was impressed, the boy was the epitome of attractive. Lost in her musings, she failed to notice that the boy was continuing to look at her. After regaining her bearings, Alexis blushed a scarlet red to find the boy's eyes still trained on her. As a defensive mechanism to hide her embarrassment, Alexis scowled.

"What are you looking at freak?"

The boy's face slackened to nonchalant boredom "My name is not freak, it is Jaden Wheeler. And do not flatter yourself, Alexis Rhodes." Alexis was surprised that she had not recognized him, the son of champion Joey Wheeler; the boy had seemingly disappeared for the previous week after his duel with Vellian Crowler. Jaden pointed his index finger in the air; Alexis followed the direction of his finger, the end product being Chazz Princeton and his cronies.

They were currently intimidating a Slifer freshman, the confrontation soon became physical. With the elitist Obelisk's swinging the boy by his bag,

"Excuse me."

Alexis wordlessly watched as Jaden unbuckled his belt and removed his duel disk, before making his way over to Princeton's clique. Jaden forcefully grabbed the bullied boy away from the Obelisk's and set him down behind him, acting as a barrier between the two parties.

"I think you owe this boy an apology," The Obelisk's shared a look of cruelty between them,

Chazz Princeton stepped forward, "What are you going to do if we don't Wheeler?"

"I am going to have to take matters into my own hands." Jaden replied calmly, the cabin was deathly quiet. Chazz Princeton was the strongest fighter in the sophomore year,

Chazz cracked his knuckles, "Don't butt in boys, I'm going to have fun with this one." Chazz flung a fist at Jaden's solar plexus, only for Jaden to side step the punch. Princeton's cronies jeered Jaden with shouts of pussy. Alexis feared for Jaden's safety, he was obviously weaker than Princeton, Joey Wheeler's impeccable physique genetically skipping his son.

Chazz sneered and kicked at Jaden shins, unable to dodge the younger boy crumpled to the floor, before being forcefully picked up by the neck.

"Stay out of my business, Wheeler. Being the champion's son doesn't win you any points with me" Jaden was unceremoniously dropped onto the ground, "Just for fun," Princeton grinned before stepping on Jaden fingers, there was a sickening crack as the bones fractured, the audience recoiling in horror. Jaden bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming, Chazz turned to return to his seat only to be grabbed the ankles and pulled to the ground, he felt a weight on his torso before his face was pounded into oblivion.

"What is this? Princeton and Wheeler, my quarters now!" Crowler screamed. Jaden reluctantly stopped punching, revealing Chazz's face to be swollen and bruised, his eyes a sickly purple.

As both boys trudged down the hall, Jaden felt a smooth hand grasp his own. He turned to see Alexis Rhode's looking at him with a face of admiration, "Thanks for sticking up to Chazz; it was really brave of you." Jaden smiled weakly before continuing.

* * *

Alexis bangs fluttered as she huffed in boredom, this party was a pushover. She uninterestedly watched as people danced to the pop music, soon turning back to the bar counter to order yet another Pepsi. Duel Academy parties always sucked, the music soon took a romantic twist much to Alexis's chagrin. She felt a tap on her shoulder as she took a cool swig of her soft drink; she turned around to meet Jaden. His hand outstretched toward her, his index and ring finger held in a small cast.

His eyes harboured playfulness, "May I have this dance," Alexis mouth disconnected from her mind, impulsively replying. "Yes you may."

Alexis inspected Jaden, he had cleaned up well, the Ra wore a crystal white suit, beneath it being a black shirt that contrasted well with a red dress tie. His white slacks were held up by a black belt, the attire being finished with formal black shoes. Jaden's Millennium key was nowhere in sight.

After a few minutes of awkward swaying and on Alexis's side, cussing herself for accepting the request. Alexis took it upon herself to initiate conversation, "How badly were you told off by Crowler?" she whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Jaden tilted his head back and laughed, "Quite badly. I and Chazz have to report our daily events to Crowler. Not a great way to start is it?" Alexis giggled, "Why did you stick up for that kid? You don't even know him."

Jaden frowned "My father instilled morals into me, I will not ignore them."

Sensing Jaden's mood deteriorate, Alexis attempted to take the conversation down a different route. "So, I presume you're a dragon duellist?"

"You presumption is correct. Been doing your homework, Alexis Rhodes?" Jaden then smiled at her, causing Alexis to unintentionally smile back.

'God, she looks beautiful.' Jaden thought, Alexis wore a shimmering crimson dress that's hemline ended just above her knees. The top end of the dress ended in a three-sixty bowl cut, accentuating her well-endowed breasts and revealing the smooth skin of the upper portion of her back. The Obelisk queen's beautiful outfit was completed by long crimson gloves that covered three quarters of her arm.

They dancing duo suddenly bumped into something, there was the sound of liquid splashing and a loud shout of frustration. Alexis and Jaden spun around to see Chazz Princeton, his white shirt sporting a dripping red stain.

The Obelisk looked between the two, his eyes softening when he met Alexis and hardening when the gazed upon Jaden.

"Alexis, my sweet! Did Wheeler blackmail you into dancing with him? Do not worry! I shall save you my queen!" Chazz slid the sleeves of his dress shirt up. His face had returned back to its unswollen state, but he still carried the black eye Jaden had gifted him.

Jaden sighed, unable to muster the energy to fight. "Now Chazz, let's settle this feud like civilized humans, How about a duel?"

Chazz grinned, "Fine by me."

Both teenagers readied their duel disks as the crowd scurried to the outskirts of the room.

"Duel!"

"It's time to Duel!"

Jaden 4000 – 4000 Chazz

Jaden and Chazz drew five cards from their deck, "I start!" Chazz shouted across the room. He then drew an extra card for the draw phase.

"I summon Chthonian soldier to the field in attack mode!" **(Attribute/Dark** **Lv/4 Warrior/Effect. Attack: 1200 Defence: 1400.****When this card is destroyed by an opponent's attacking monster and sent to the Graveyard, the Battle Damage you took from this battle is also inflicted to your opponent.****) **A warrior clad in traditional armour rose onto the duel monster's field, forming the standard attack position.** "**I set a face – down and end my turn."

Jaden drew from his deck,

"I summon my Red Eyes Wyvern to the field in attack mode! **(Attribute/Wind** **Lv/4 Dragon/Effect. ****Attack: 1800 Defence: 1600**** During your End Phase, if you did not Normal Summon or Set a monster****this turn, you can remove from play this card from your Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes" monster from your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick.****)" **A slimmer version of Red Eye's Black Dragon rose unto Jaden side of the field, letting loose a stream of fire to scare Chazz. "I follow this up by playing the spell card Double summon!" **(Spell / ****You can Normal Summon 1 additional time this turn. You can only gain this effect once per turn.)**"I now summon my Red Eyes Black chick to the field in attack mode! **(Attribute/Dark Lv/1 Dragon/Effect. Attack: 800 Defence: 500.****You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from your hand.****)**" A baby onyx Dragon clawed its way through a crimson egg before glaring at Chazz. Jaden contemplated what Chazz's strategy involving the face down he had set at the start would be, "I set three face downs and end my turn!"

"Finally." Chazz huffed in annoyance before drawing, "I summon Archfiend Soldier in attack mode! **(Attribute / Dark** **Lv/4 Fiend. Attack: 1900 Defence: 1500.**** An expert at battle who belongs to a crack diabolical unit. He's famous because he always gets the job done.**)" A purple fiend clad in a green cape materialized unto Chazz's field, it bared it's irregular teeth at Jaden. "Archfiend Soldier! Attack his Red Eyes Wyvern!"

"I play the spell card, Negate Attack **(Trap / ****Activate only when a target opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase****.**)!" Chazz growled, "I end."

Jaden Drew,

"I summon Delta Flyer to the field in attack mode! A creature that was a cross between a dragon and dragonfly entered in a gust of wind. (**Attribute/Wind Lv/3 Dragon/Tuner** **Attack: 1500 Defence: 900. ****Once per turn, you can select 1 other face-up monster you control and increase its Level by 1**) Due to my Delta flyers effect, I increase my Red Eyes Black chicks level by one! (**New level = 2**) Due to Double Summon's effect, I tribute Delta Flyer, Red Eyes Black Wyvern and Red Eyes Black Chick to summon my Montage Dragon! **(Attribute/Earth Lv/8 Dragon/Effect Attack:? Defence:?. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 3 other monsters from your hand to the Graveyard. This card's Atk is equal to the combined levels of the sent monsters times three hundred)**

**(I know it has to be from the hand. Just bear with me, my stupidity is starting to improve)**

"Gotcha." Chazz whispered under his breath,

**(2+3+4=9. 9x300=2700)**

**(Montage Dragon attack = 2700)**

Jaden's grin faltered in confusion, "Why are you smiling?"

"I play the trap card, Brain Control!" (Trap / Pay 800 Life Points to target 1 face up monster your opponent controls of that target until the End Phase!) I take control of your Montage Dragon! "Wait! As a response to Brain Control I play the trap card Strategical Generosity!" **(Trap / Only activate when your opponent uses a Trap card. Gift your opponent one of your face – up monsters for five turns. This monster gains two thousand Attack points.) **"I gift you Montage Dragon (Attack:4700) for five turns!" "Are you crazy? You just gifted me one of your strongest cards and then increased its Attack by 2000 points! As you have no defence, I'll just attack your life points directly!"

"Not … So … Fast. I discard my trap card Negate Attack (**Activate only when a target opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase**) to activate my Trap card Rainbow Life! **(Trap / Discard one card. Until the end of this turn whenever you would take damage you gain that amount of Life Points instead.)** Instead of taking battle damage I gain it in the form of life points! (4000+2700=6700)

Jaden 6700 – 4000 Chazz

"Fine, I play the spell card Heavy storm!" **(Destroy all Spell and Trap cards on the field.)** Jaden frowned as Rainbow Life and Strategical Generosity disintegrated, "I end."

Jaden quickly formed a strategy that revolved around the cards in his hand, "This duels end is dawning! I play the spell card Tremendous Fire! By losing five hundred life points I can inflict directly one thousand points of battle damage!" Jaden explained.

Jaden 6200 – 3000 Chazz

"I now summon my Dragon Dwelling In The Cave in attack mode! (**Attack: 1300 Defence: 2000.****A huge dragon dwelling in a cave. It is horrible when it gets angry, although it is usually quiet. It is said to preserve certain treasures**)

A giant dragon rose onto the field, its green and yellows scales shimmering in the light.

"Heh. Are you stupid? There's a three thousand four hundred attack points difference between Montage Dragon and that overgrown lump."

"You'll see, I play the spell card Shield and Sword!"**(****Spell / Switch the original ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters on the field until the end of this turn. Any additions and subtractions to ****Atk**** and ****Def**** due to card effects are applied to the new Atk and Def. Monsters**** Summoned**** after this card's activation are excluded.****) **Jaden shouted to Chazz

**(Montage Dragon new Atk = 0. Dragon Dwelling In The Cave new Atk = 2000)**

"Dragon Dwelling in the Cave, attack Montage Dragon!"

Chazz winced as electrical surges coursed through his body, indicating his life points had plummeted

Jaden 2700 – 1000 Chazz

"I end my turn."

Despite the current state of his life points, Chazz calmly drew from his deck. After considering his options, he re-entered the duel.

"I play the spell card Lock – On" **(Spell / When your opponent has more than or equals 2000 life points, you get to command one of their face up monsters to attack one of yours.)**

"I command your Dragon Duelling in the Cave to attack my Chthonian Soldier!" The humongous dragon let loose a guttural roar before shooting a condensed stream of fire at the warrior. "Due to Chthonian Soldier's effect, I can now inflict equal the amount of battle damage to you.

(2000 – 1400 = 600)

2100 – 400

"I end my turn."

"Schoolboy error, Chazz. This duel was over long before, What about Tremendous fire?"

Realization dawned upon the Raven haired teen "No." he whispered,

1600 – 0

"That's game."

There was cheering from the audience, Alexis was in shock, she had thought that the tide of the duel was in Chazz's favour when he took control of Jaden's Montage Dragon. She had been proven wrong, Jaden not only used power but strategy as well.

Jaden slowly walked over to Chazz, offering his hand in respect to the Obelisk. Chazz eyes flashed with malice, turning his back on Jaden's offer, motioning for his cronies to follow him. Jaden just sighed in resignation. He turned back towards the crowd and stared at Alexis,

Jaden grinned, "Where were we?"

* * *

I know, stop making up cards. I'll try to stop. =)

Who do you want to be Jaden's spirit partner? Vote on the poll! If no one votes, I will be choosing the spirit partner regardless of whether you prefer him or not. 2 Choices is allowed.

Delta Flyer

Time Wizard

Red Eyes Black Dragon (Even if this card doesn't win. It will still be Jaden's favourite.)

Red Eyes Wyvern

Baby Dragon

Blizzard Dragon

Luster Dragon

Pyramid Turtle

Montage Dragon

Other

No Winged Dragon of Ra or Five headed Dragon as a spirit partner, they're just too powerful.

Don't hesitate to point out any errors in the battle, Please Review. Until next time,

Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys. I took your advice and read the rulebook and watched the duelling video.

I don't know if I have got the order right. But this is how I've written this chapter's duel.

Player 1: Draw Phase – Standby Phase - Main Phase 1 – End.

Player 2: Draw Phase – Standby Phase - Main Phase 1 – End.

Player 1: Battle Phase – Main Phase 2 – End.

Player 2: Battle Phase – Main Phase 2 – End.

Sorry if I got the order wrong. Forgive me.

* * *

Jaden scribbled furiously, constantly analysing Crowler's lecture on Spell Cards. During his first academical term, Jaden had studied to great extent. Intent on gaining as much knowledge as possible, knowledge was power. And if there was one thing Jaden valued over knowledge, it was power. But unlike some individuals, Jaden believed that power should be attained honourably, through legitimate methods.

Crowler noticed Jaden pondering quietly, Crowler grinned 'Let's see if I can catch him out.'

"Mr Wheeler! Are you paying attention?" He barked, snapping Jaden out of his train of thoughts.

"Yes sir,"

"I see, as testament to your attention. Can you please remind the class on what a Spell Card is?"

Jaden smiled confidently, "Of course sir. Unlike Trap Cards, Spell Cards have the distinct advantage of being able to be played the turn they are drawn without having to go through the tedious affair of setting them. A set spell card may be activated during the same turn it was set as well, with the exception of Quick-Play Spell Cards. With correct manipulation, a Spell Card can be used to significantly alter the momentum of a duel. For example, Spell Cards such as Raigeki or Monster Reborn." Jaden finished his explanation, being subject to impressed stares. Crowler growled, 'how could he get this kid to lose some face?'

Just that moment, the bell rang signifying the end of class.

"Remember, your dissertation on effects is due in November thirty-first!" Crowler screeched over the noise of twenty kids filing out of the classroom.

As Jaden strolled down the corridor, a horde of students huddling around the notice board caught his attention. Curiousity piqued, he politely slipped his way through the crowd, coming face to face with a large sheet stapled to the notice board.

_Dear pupils,_

_As the end of term rapidly approaches, per tradition the top eight students will participate in the promotion tournament. Stakes this academic year are high, losses in the first round result in ten pieces of homework. Losses in the semi's and final result in the downgrading of dorms. The top eight will participate with or without their consent, so prepare yourselves well. The top eight and first round matchups are disclosed below. The winner will be promoted to a higher dorm. (Slifer to Ra & Ra to Obelisk) If an Obelisk wins, due to their being no higher dorm, they will be awarded ten new cards. The tournament will start in three days._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Chancellor Sheppard._

Duel Academy Top 8

Zane Truesdale (Obelisk)

Kuro Kaiba (Obelisk)

Jaden Wheeler (Ra)

Alexis Rhodes (Obelisk)

Chazz Princeton (Obelisk)

Bastion Misawa (Ra)

Leonardo Valko (Obelisk)

Alarcon Illaramendi (Slifer)

First Round Matches.

Zane Truesdale v Bastion Misawa

Jaden Wheeler v Alexis Rhodes

Kuro Kaiba v Leonardo Valko

Chazz Princeton v Alarcon Illaramendi.

Jaden stood, pride controlled his emotions. He had forced his way into an Obelisk – dominated top eight, not to mention being in the top three! A hand clapped his back, Jaden turned to meet a tall Ra pupil, his black hair slicked back and a small smile gracing his face.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Bastion Misawa."

"Nice to meet you, Bastion. Congratulations on getting into the top eight."

"Likewise." awkward silence followed as the crowd dispersed, it seemed the two freshmen were not very gifted at small talk. Bastion was keen to put an end to the 'conversation' "Anyway, good luck in the tournament and I'll see you around."

Jaden waved before hurrying off, preparing for the gruelling tournament that lay ahead.

* * *

It was the opening day of the promotion tournament, the duels between Chazz Princeton, Alarcon Illaramendi, Kuro Kaiba and Leonardo Valko scheduled for tomorrow. Jaden waited patiently for his and Alexis's duel to be announced, Bastion had ventured out over an hour ago. Valiantly fighting against Zane's Cyber deck, only to be put in place by Cyber End Dragon. If Jaden won, he would be the only Ra to proceed to the next stage.

Over the past two days, Jaden had completed some serious sleuthing, watching all of Alexis's previous matches and collecting eye-witness data from sophomore students.

Jaden nervously interlocked his fingers together, 'Okay, let's go over this again Jaden. Alexis plays a Cyber Girl Deck consisting of female Warrior Type monsters that are based on sports. The key card of her deck is "Cyber Blader", a fusion monster that activates one of three effects depending on how many monsters her opponent controls. Cards such as Fusion Recovery are utilized to further implement and support Cyber Blader.'

"Jaden Wheeler and Alexis Rhodes, please make your way to the arena." Chancellors Sheppard's voice crackled out from the intercom.

'This is it Jaden.'

Jaden quickly walked up to the steps, meeting the intense glare of the floodlights and the raucous cheering of pupils. Overwhelmed by the response, He quickly scurried to his podium.

Alexis smirked at Jaden from across the field, "Ready to lose to a girl?"

Jaden was thankful, Alexis was trying to ease the pressure both were being subjected to, "Where's the girl?"

Alexis's left eye twitched, the Obelisk queen furiously deployed her duel disk, "You're going down!"

"Duel!"

"It's time to duel!"

Alexis 4000 – 4000 Jaden

Both drew five cards from their respective decks.

"Ladies first," Alexis said as she drew once again.

Alexis slammed a card into one of her five Monster Card Zones "I summon Etoile Cyber to the field in Attack mode! **(Attribute / Earth Lv / 3 Warrior / Effect.** **If this card attacks your opponent directly, it gains 500 Atk during the Damage Step only****.)"**

The holographic feminine warrior rose onto Alexis's field, set to follow her mistress's orders.

"I set one face down and end my turn."

"My turn! I draw!"

Jaden examined the card he had drawn, it was Decoy Dragon. He slipped it into his hand, readying himself to use it in a later strategy.

"I play the Field Spell, Mystic Plasma Zone! (**Field Spell Card / Increase the Atk of all ****Dark**** monsters by 500 points and decreases their Def by 400 points.)" **Jaden placed the purple – bordered Spell Card in his Field Spell Zone.

"I now summon Red Eyes Black Chick to the field in Attack mode! **(Attribute / Dark Lv / 1 Dragon / Effect. Attack: 800 Defence: 500.** **You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from your hand.)**"

**The miniature and less intimidating version of Red Eye's Black Dragon materialized onto the field**

"Red Eyes Black Chick would be affected by Mystic Plasma Zone," For added effect, Jaden slowly moved the baby Dragon, "But I send him to the Graveyard to **Special** summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon from my hand! **(****Attribute / Dark Lv / 7 Dragon. Attack: 2400 Defence: 2000. A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack.)**"

Red Eyes Black Dragon emerged in all its glory, releasing a roar that shook the arena's foundations.

"Due to Mystic Plasma Zone, Red Eyes Black Dragon gets an increase of 500 Attack points in exchange for a decrease of 400 Defence points! (Red Eyes Black Dragon Attack: 2900 Defence: 1600) I now end."

Alexis gritted his teeth, 'Damn. He's summoned Red Eyes. I'll have to skip my Battle Phase for my strategy to work.'

"I switch my Etolie Cyber to face – down Defence mode! I now end!"

"Red Eyes Black Dragon! Inferno Fire Blast on Etolie Cyber!"

A dense dark orb cackling with sinister energy formed in Red Eye's huge jaws before being hurled at the face – down Etolie Cyber.

"Wait! I activate the Trap Card Sakuretsu Armor (**Trap / When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; destroy that target.)**

Red Eye's screeched in agony as it was sent against its will to the Graveyard. After its effect had been resolved, Sakuretsu Armor was ejected into the graveyard

'Damn. There goes Red Eyes; Summoning is not an option due to Main Phase 1. I guess I'll just have to bide my time until I can summon _It_.'

"I set one face – down and end my turn."

"My turn, I draw!"

"I play the Spell card Polymerization! **(Spell / Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that monster from your Extra Deck.)**"

"I send my Etoile CyberandBlade Skater along with Polymerization to the Graveyard to Fusion summon my Cyber Blader in Attack mode! **(Attribute / Earth Lv / 7 Warrior / Fusion / Effect. Attack: 2100 Defence: 800. Etoile Cyber" + "Blade Skater"****A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. While your opponent controls only 1 monster, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. While your opponent controls****only 2 monsters, double this card's ATK. While your opponent controls****only 3 monsters, negate the effects of your opponent's Spell, Trap, and Effect Monsters.)**"

A ballerina clothed in green and red appeared on the field, its abnormally long hair gifting the monster a serene and graceful look.

"I now end."

"My turn! I draw!"

Jaden pondered his next move,

"I play the Spell Card Pot of Greed! **(Spell / Draw 2 cards.)**"

Jaden drew two cards from his deck. Pot of Greed then was sent to the Graveyard

"I summon Lord of D to the field in Attack mode! **(Attribute / Dark Lv / 4 Spellcaster / Effect. Attack: 1200 Defence: 1100. Face-up Dragon-Type monsters cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps, or card effects.)"**

Lord of D's offense and defence points changed due to Mystic Plasma Zone. (Atk: 1800 Defence: 700)

Not wanting Jaden to gain momentum, Alexis shouted,"As you have one monster on the field, Cyber Blader cannot be destroyed by battle!"

Not paying attention, Jaden continued.** "This allows me to activate the face – down Spell Card I set in my previous turn. I activate Flute of Summoning Dragon! (Spell / Special Summon up to 2 Dragon-Type monsters from your hand. There must be a face-up "Lord of D." on the field to activate and to resolve this effect.)"**

"With this Spell Card, I special summon my Red Eyes Wyvern and another Red Eyes Black Chick from my hand! **(Attribute / Wind Lv / 4 Dragon / Effect. Attack: 2300 (Mystic Plasma Zone.) Defence: 1200 (Mpz). During your End Phase, if you did not Normal Summon or Set a monster****this turn, you can remove from play this card from your Graveyard to**** Special**** 1 "Red-Eyes" monster from your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick".)(Attribute / Dark Lv / 1 Dragon / Effect. Attack: 1300 (Mpz) Defence: 100. You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from your hand.)"**

As Flute Of Summoning Dragon's effect resolved and the Spell Card was sent to the Graveyard, the slimmer and miniature versions of Red Eyes Black Dragon rose unto Jaden's field, glaring menacing at Alexis, who was unfazed.

"These chains of summons don't matter Jaden! Three cards are now on the field, meaning my Cyber Blader subdues all Spell Cards, Traps and Card Effects! Your Mystic Plasma Zone and Lord Of D's effects are now rendered useless!"

"Who said these two are staying on the field?" Jaden smirk sent a shiver down Alexis's spine.

Jaden counted his fingers with a smile "Now let me see, I have a Red Eyes Black Dragon in the Graveyard and two Red Eyes variants on the field. By banishing these three from the duel," Jaden slipped said cards into his pocket. "Say hello to one of my strongest cards … Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon! **(Attribute / Dark Lv / 11 Dragon / Fusion / Effect. Attack: 4000 Defence: 3000. Once per duel: You can Special Summon this Card from your Extra Deck by banishing three "Red-Eyes" monsters from your side of the field and/or your Graveyard. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you Special Summon this card by this effect.)" **

A three headed Red Eye's Black Dragon rose unto the field, its giant wingspan casting a shadow over the field. It let loose a tremendous roar that greatly eclipsed the others made in the duel.

There was an outroar from the crowd, both negative and positive.

"This is deception; this card hasn't even been produced yet!"

Jaden scowled, turning to the crowd. "This card is legitimate, being created by KaibaCorp specifically for Joey Wheeler fourteen years ago. If you have seen the video footage, what was one of the terms my father proposed to Seto Kaiba in return for a championship match?"

* * *

'Flashback'

"Seto Kaiba, I issue a challenge to duel you for the pedestal of world champion. On one term, if I win, I want you to create me a deck with all the Red Eye's Black Dragon variants, as well as **one other card which I will inform you of in private.**"

* * *

The crowd was silenced,

The top two Duel Academy students, Kuro and Zane were extremely impressed.

"So Jaden has Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon, I wonder what would happen if it met my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon in a duel?" Kuro grinned, "This is getting interesting." The Obelisk thought,

"Now back to the duel. As there are two monsters on my field, Lord of D and Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon, despite Cyber Blader's attack being doubled to 4200. My Mystic Plasma Zone's and Lord of D's effects now work."

**(Mpz - Lord of D Atk: 1800 Def: 700)**

**(Mpz – Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon Attack: 4500 Def: 2600)**

"I end."

Alexis was aghast. How was she going to defeat Jaden's Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon? Her strategy jumbled, Alexis shook her head in a vain attempt to organize her mind.

"I can't battle against Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon; I'll have to skip my Battle phase. I didn't summon in Main Phase 1, Defend until you get a good card I guess." The blonde Obelisk thought.

"I set one face – down in defence mode. I switch Cyber Blader to face – down defence mode." Alexis paused after sliding both cards into a vertical position,

"I now end."

"Due to the special summoning of Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon, I have to skip my Battle Phase. I set one face down in my Spell and Trap zone and end."

"I draw!"

Alexis drew, her hand quivering. The introduction of Red Eye's Ultimate Dragon had frazzled her nerves.

"I set one face down in defence mode and end my turn."

"I draw."

"I discard my Time Wizard from my hand to activate the Spell Card Card Rotator! **(Spell / ****Send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard. Change the battle positions of all monsters your opponent controls. (Face-down ****Defence**** monsters are flipped to face-up Attack Position.)** "

Alexis's defensive Cyber Girls were all flipped face up.

"I follow this up by discarding my Delta Flyer to activate the spell card Lightning Vortex! (**Spell / ****Discard 1 card. Destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls.****)"**

Alexis watched in horror as her monster were all destroyed.

Due to setting a face down monster in Main phase 1, Alexis couldn't summon. She frustratedly ended her turn; this battle had become Cat and Mouse. The cat ready to pounce on the fleeing mouse. Lord of D prevented her from having the option of playing or setting any Trap or Spell Cards.

"I attack directly with Lord Of D!"

The spell casters cape fluttered as it raced towards Alexis, slashing her across the chest.

Jaden 4000 – 2200 Alexis

Zane was puzzled, why didn't Jaden end it with Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon? He leaned over to his fellow prodigy,

"Kuro, why didn't Jaden end the duel with Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon?" Kuro grinned in response, "Despite Jaden's kindness, during duels, Jaden unleashes a sadistic and arrogant portion of his being. Enjoying drawing out duels and making opponents suffer. Believe me, I've been affected by it many times during our childhood. He made be nice, but during duels, he is one cruel bastard."

"Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Erasing Meteor!"

Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon cupped his hands, a small orb of Darkness forming in its palms. It was then thrown violently into the air, where it exploded, the force making the audience and duellist shield their eyes from the intense winds.

Molten fragments hurtled onto the field, likening to the stereotypical Apocalypse. One impacted a few metres away from Alexis, causing the girl to fall onto one knee.

Jaden 4000 – 0 Alexis

"That's game."

"Jaden Wheeler wins! He is through to the semi - finals!"

Jaden took his time walking down the steps of his podium, coming face to face with Alexis, who held out her hand in respect. Jaden gladly accepted.

* * *

Spirit Partner Rankings Top 5 (Based on Polls) -1 More Week To Vote! - Votes Are Extremely Close!

1) Red Eyes Black Dragon

2) Montage Dragon

3)Delta Flyer

4)Red Eyes Wyvern

5)Baby Dragon

Spirit Partner Rankings (Based on Reviews 25/07/2013) -1 More Week To Vote!

1)Baby Dragon

2)Red Eyes Black Dragon

Tied At 1.

Winged Dragon Of Ra. - Chibi form. (Good suggestion Nanoha ;) )

Blizzard Dragon

Time Wizard

Red Eyes Black Chick

Stardust Dragon & Blue Eyes White Dragpn - DukeOfBlackChaos =)

* * *

On The Chapter - Like it? Hate it? Meh?

Please Review,

I hope I didn't make any battle errors this time.

Signing off,

FallOuT BeaR


End file.
